A New Sunnydale Life
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: Ed moves to Sunnydale & soon meets the Scooby gang& becomes one ,Ed even becomes Willow's apprentice in magic.But what Ed doesn't know he's not the only one in Sunnydale.There's also someone who wants revenge on him.Will they be able to protect him? A.U
1. Chapter 1

Ed walked in to the magic shop .He needed to start new and he needed to find an inn or something and the magic shop was the first place he saw. Ed walked up to the cash register.

"Excuse me Miss," Ed said to the blond haired girl standing there.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely .A man with brown hair came over and whispered "Honey, be nicer to the nice customer"

"Oh sorry, yes?" the girl asked, Ed looked at her name tag, her name was Anya.

"Do you know the directions to the nearest inn?" Ed asked.

"Inn. You didn't come here to give me your money"

"I just came for directions"

"Then get out!" Ed was almost astonished by how she treated him.

"Anya!" The boy with the name tag that said, Xander. Ran over "I'm sorry about her" Xander said to Ed.

"It's okay" Ed reassured.

"What would you like?" Xander asked as Anya stomped off in another direction.

"Directions?"

"Sure, as long as you could pay for them" Xander teased. Ed looked at him strangely.

"Guess that wasn't my best zing ever. Directions too exactly?"

"An inn?"

"Inn? You mean a hotel?"

"Yeah-"

"Xander!" a girl with brown hair ran over to Xander.

"Dawn, I'm busy right now" Xander smiled.

"But this is important! I have a test tomorrow I totally forgot about and I don't get any of what the test is on!"

"Dawn calm down" Xander cooed and turned towards Ed "Could you give me a moment?"

"Sure"

"What's the test on?" Xander asked.

"Something called Alchemy, I don't get it, it says the first rule of it is equal change or something like that!"

"Equilvent exchange" Ed interrupted.

"What?"

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return, To obtain ,something of equal value must be lost .That is Alchemy's first law of equilvent exchange"

"Really, you know about Alchemy?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost an alchemist" Ed laughed.

"A what?" Dawn asked. Ed sighed and then thought up an idea.

"How about I help her study for her test and in trade you take to the nearest hotel?" Ed negotiated.

"Sure!"Dawn grinned.

"Yeah, that would work" Xander realized.

"Do you have anywhere to sit for the studying?" Ed asked.

"Yeah! Come with me!" Dawn said grabbed Ed's hand and ran off to the table.

* * *

><p>(2 HOURS LATER)<p>

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return, to obtain, something of equal value must be lost .That is equilvent exchange's first law-"

"Sorry Dawn, you got most but it's not Equilvent exchange's first law, its Alchemy's first law of equilvent exchange" Ed exclaimed.

"I get it" Dawn replied "But what I don't get is how you know this you know it better than my teacher and you look my age or younger, it's just like weird that you know this stuff"

"Well I spent a lot of time studying it, I used to read alchemy books all day with my little brother" Ed laughed ignoring her comment about his age.

"Cool! Maybe I could meet him someday"

"Yeah, if I still know you" Ed remarked standing up "And that's all I could teach you about Alchemy. Do you know where Xander is he needs to direct me to the hotel."

"Remember Xander left to run a small errand with Anya but don't worry, I know where one is!"

"Where?"

"Right past the cemetery "

"Okay, and the cemetery is an mile from here right?"

"Yes-but you can't go there!" Dawn said with frantic eyes.

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous" Ed laughed.

"I may not look like it but I could handle myself pretty well" Ed walked out the door with Dawn in tow. Dawn ran in front of him.

"Ed! You could stay with my sister and me at our house" Ed looked her over.

"What did I just teach you, equilvent exchange, I have nothing to give back to you" Ed exclaimed. Dawn sighed.

"But Ed!-"

"Look out!" Ed yelled pushing her to the right ,Dawn fell on top the sidewalk and looked up to see a vampire was about to attack but sense Ed pushed her out of the way he got hit instead of her and the vampire was on top of Ed right now struggling to bite him.

"Edward!" Dawn yelled as she began to run towards him.

"Stay back!" Ed yelled. Ed new he couldn't keep the vampire from biting him forever so he did the least practical thing to do. Ed did a head bump, sending the vampire flying and making his forehead star bleeding.

"Ed!" Dawn ran over, Ed snickered.

"Told ya I wasn't helpless."

"You're bleeding!" dawn stated pointing to his forehead.

"No big deal, I've dealt with worse injuries" Ed said as he stood up "What is that?"

"A Vampire!"

"Vampire?"

"Ya, you know the kinds killed by stakes" Dawn said helping Ed get up

"Stakes kill them so I presume you have one, Dawn?"Ed asked.

"No, I have something better!" Dawn took out her phone "Do you think you can handle it for a bit Ed?"

"Yeah" Dawn opened her phone and pressed speed dial, 1.

"Buffy! Pick up! Pick up! Why won't she pick up?" Dawn said in panic, her eyes frantic .The vampire got back up and went running towards the two teens. The vampire grabbed Ed and was about to bite him before Ed put his right hand up in self defense. The vampire's fangs went into it.

"Ed!" Dawn yelled.

"ah!"Ed yelled and pushed the vampire back with all his force and held his right arm "Forgot I don't have auto mail anymore" Ed mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing. We need to get out of here!" Ed said.

"We need to find Xander!" Dawn said in panic.

"We don't have the time!"

"My house is just a few blocks from here." Dawn said .

"Could we make it?"

"Yes!"The two ran away with the vampire a long distance behind them. Suddenly Ed fell to the ground.

"Ed!" Dawn yelled.

"I guess those injuries weren't as harmless as they seemed"

"Edward!" Dawn turned back, the vampire was still coming.

"I feel dizzy" Ed said sleepily as his eyes shut.

"Ed! Ed! Edward!" The vampire was almost there, Dawn screamed.

"BUFFY!" The vampire jumped at her and was about to bite her when it became dust.

"Yes?" Buffy asked taking out the stake.

"Buffy" Dawn sighed in relief.

"You okay, Dawn?" Buffy asked bending down.

"Me? I'm fine! But Ed's not!" Dawn said in panic.

"Ed?" Buffy looked down at the blond boy.

"Come on, let's take him back to the house and bandage his injuries"


	2. Chapter 2

Ed lied asleep on their couch.

"So he protected Dawn from the vampire you two left her alone, at the magic shop at night?" Buffy asked suspiciously looking at Anya and Xander.

"Sorry Buff, it'd just been a while sense we've gotten attacked by a vampire and I it kinda slipped my mind. " Xander replied sheepishly. Buffy grunted in annoyance. Willow ran in with more bandages for Ed.

"So what is he?" Anya asked. Everyone stared at her.

"What? I'm the only one to realize that the only way a small boy like that could fight a vampire is if he is one or a demon"

"You have a point Anya but he thinks pretty human" Willow stated sitting down.

"And he didn't look like he was on fire when he walked in during the day, so that ex.'s off the vampire idea"Xander said.

"But-"Anya was interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the conversation on what kind of monster am I but…. What the hell happened back there?" Ed yelled.

"Yeah, he's human" Anya mumbled.

"My name is Ed and yes I'm human"

"Then how'd you take out that vampire?" Buffy asked.

"Oh let me guess!" Anya said excited "Your only part human?"

"No, I'm a human that knows martial arts, you know 'to train the spirit, first train the body' and why are you acting as if you don't want me to be human." Ed grumbled in annoyance ignoring Ed's question.

"Wait!" Ed said in panic "Where's Dawn? Is she okay?"

"She's asleep "Buffy reassured.

"But what happened after I was knocked out?"

"Buffy came and stake his ass ~~ that didn't come out like I wanted it too" Xander said as-matter-of-factly.

"Come on Xander! Let's go home and share some orgasms" Anya said excited.

"Anya sweaty what did we talk about?" Xander asked as he left with Anya.

"So that thing before, it was a vampire?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, if you want I can explain to you how!" Willow said excited she loved teaching things.

"No, it's okay…I've seen things that are much worse than vampires" Ed awkwardly laughed.

"Like what?" Buffy asked.

"Homunculus, chimeras, and a lot of other weird stuff" Ed exclaimed.

"Homunculus, I thought those were only a legend" Willow said excited.

"I thought vampires were only a legend two" Ed laughed.

"Okay well you two talk monsters, Buffy go to bed" Buffy said getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Buffy" Willow said as Buffy came down stairs.<p>

"Pancakes? What's the special occasion?"

"Well I thought sense we have a guest over that I could do something special"

"Ed!" Dawn said as she walked down stairs

"Hey" Ed said back.

"Are you okay?"

"I've been through worse" Ed reassured.

"What kind of worse?"

"The kind that I don't like talking about"

"Oh…. That kinda worse"

"Come on Dawnie, we have to get to school" Buffy said as she left with Dawn.

"School, why do they need to go to school?" Ed asked. Willow, Buffy and Dawn turned to him.

"For an education and a lot of other stuff" Willow said "School is important"

"I haven't gone to school sense-" Ed said then remembered ,the time he stopped going to school was after his mother died "I stopped going to school after I-I was about 7" Ed said with grief in his eyes.

"Well than you need to start! Who's you legal guardian?" Willow asked.

"Don't have one"

"How old are you?"

"15"

"Then you need a legal guardian"

"No I don't" Ed snickered.

"Yes you do, Ed" Willow said "You're still just a kid" Ed smirked.

"I haven't been a kid for a long time Willow, I've been taking care of myself sense my mum died" After a moment of silence Willow asked.

"When was that?"

"Eight years ago"

"Well than it's time you become one, Edward Elric I'm going to adopt you" Willow said proudly.

"W-what?"

"With Buffy and Xander's help of course" Willow said proudly. Ed began laughing hysterical.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Willow, you haven't met me, the moment you really meet me is the moment you'll change your mind" Ed laughed

"We'll see about that"

* * *

><p>It was late at night, Ed slept most of the day and Willow was upstairs in her room practicing magic, even though Willow knew she addicted she still wanted to learn more, so she could help Buffy but Willow didn't try any intense spells. Buffy was out patrolling and Dawn was at her friend's house.<p>

Knock

Knock

Knock

Ed got up and opened the door to reveal a girl about his age.

"Hi ,I'm a friend of Dawn's she left this at school" The girl had a book in her hands.

"Dawn's not home right now but you can wait for her if you want or just leave it here." Ed said

"I'll wait"

"Come in" Ed said. The girl smiled and walked in and sat on the couch.

"Hungry?" Ed asked.

" A little" the girl said as her face vamped out and she corned Ed. She was about to bite him when. Ed smacked her with his left first and then countered with his right.

"Feisty one aren't you" She laughed. Ed was in fighting stance but she was a vampire and vampires are stronger and faster than humans. She quickly pushed Ed to the wall and covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream as she bit his neck. Suddenly she was dust. Ed saw a person with bleach blond hair as he fell to the ground in pain and then Willow ran down stairs.

"Spike! Bring him upstairs, now!"

"Fine! But you have some exclaiming to do, like why there is a littler bit running around" Spike said as he picked Ed up and brought him upstairs.

"I'm not little" Ed coughed as Spike put him on Willow's bed. Willow pouts a cloth on his neck to soak up all the blood.

"Now exclaim to me who the bloody hell is he?" Spike asked.

"Edward Elric" Willow answered as she got a bandage out for Ed's wound "Wait Spike….. Why are you here?"

"Just was walking by and smelled another vamp, It's not like I was making sure you were okay or anything" Spike in a macho way. Willow sighed and finished bandaging Ed.

"Can you call Buffy and Dawn to tell them?" Willow asked Spike.

"Whatever"

"Ed? Why do you keep getting attacked by vamps?" Willow asked.

"I dunno" Ed coughed.

* * *

><p>"My lord, it seems the vampire you sent to kill<strong> him<strong> has not returned" A male vampire said bowing to a green haired vampire.

"It seems he is being protected by the slayer and her companions" another vampire said. The green haired vampire turned around.

"I wouldn't expect any less from the Fullmetal Pipsqueak"


	3. Chapter 3

Ed moaned as he woke up in Willow's bed. Ed looked around and then remembered what happened. Ed placed a hand on his neck to feel a bandage on it. Ed walked out of Willow's room, through the hallway and then down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Willow?" Ed asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dawn?"

"Buffy?" Ed sighed in annoyance.

"Anyone!"

"There is me, mate" Startled Ed turned around in shock to see the blond haired guy that saved him the night before.

"You…" Ed said pointing to him "Why are you here?"

"The witch asked me to babysit you well she went out to pick up the Summor girls from school" Ed ignored him not getting what he was saying not knowing his nick names for the girls and that Dawn and Buffy's last name was Summors.

You were there last night…. You broke into the house!"

"Oh! No, thank you Spike or even though you don't have a soul your still good and all that stuff!" Spike yelled in frustration. Ed looked at the blond man in annoyance.

"How are you?" Ed asked crossed arms.

"Spike but who are you?" Spike asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Edward-"

"Cullen?" Spike interrupted "That nancy boy has no idea what it means to be a vampire"

"Elric!" Ed stated. "My last names Elric"

"Really?" Spike said as if he didn't believe it "Are you sure it's not Hoenheim?"

Ed gulped "How do you know that name?"

"Met that him while back, tried to kill me .You look almost identical-"

"No!" Ed interrupted "I'm nothing like him!"

"So you do know the old git?" Spike said amused.

"He's my good-for-nothing-father" Ed mumbled. Spike grinned happily; he already met the kid for less than a half-hour and already knew that his dad was immortal.

"So-"

"Spike!" Spike was pushed against the wall.

"Buffy?" Edward said as the blond entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing slayer! I saved the kid's life last night!" Spike yelled, still against the wall.

"You mean by biting him on the neck!" Buffy yelled pushing Spike further against the wall.

"Buffy wait!" Willow ran in with Dawn.

"Last night a vampire attacked Ed and Spike saved him" Willow said as Buffy let Spike down.

"How did it get in?" Buffy asked.

"I let it" Ed spoke up "sorry, all new to the vampire thing"

"But only a person that lives in the home can invite him in" Buffy stated.

"I kinda, told Ed that we were going to adopt him" Willow said sheepishly.

"Willow ,we'll talk outside" Buffy declared as she and the red head left the room. Buffy quickly ran back in.

"You!" Buffy yelled pointing to Spike "If you hurt either of them, I'll stake you myself!" Buffy went back into the living room.

"That threats getting old, slayer!" Spike yelled as Buffy shut the door to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"You told him we'd adopt him?" Buffy asked leaning against the door.<p>

"But he's technically an orphan and Ed's a good kid. And you know if you know about vamps then they'll come after you more and Ed could be in danger and –"

"Willow, I get your point, Ed's a good kid" Buffy said interrupting Willow's rant. "But I- we just can't afford it .Having another person in the house, feeding another mouth, getting another bed, Willow you should of thought this through." Buffy exclaimed.

"I did!" Willow said with her arms waving franticly through the air "I'll pay for Ed's stuff!"

"Willow why are you so determined to take Ed in?" Buffy asked.

"Because can't you see it in his eyes?" Willow asked.

"What?" Buffy sighed crossing her arms.

"That look. Ed told me his mom died when he was seven and he's bed taking care of himself ever sense. What I mean is, Ed needs a child hood!" Willow caught herself "I don't mean we should turn him into a kid but he still is one- and I know if we bring him to a foster home or something he'll just run away?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"He just seems like that type of kid." Willow shrugged. Buffy sighed and smiled.

"Fine but only cause you're so confident and determined about it"

"Thanks Buffy!" The two walked back into the kitchen. Where Dawn was doing her homework and Ed was reading.

"Where did Spike go?" Buffy asked.

"Upstairs" Dawn said not looking at her sister.

"Oh god! He's probably going through my stuff!" Buffy cursed as she ran upstairs.

"So what's going on?" Willow asked sitting down.

"Homework" Dawn answered. Willow turned to Ed.

"What book is that?"

"….."Ed didn't answer.

"What book is that?" Willow asked again, not being able to see the cover because of Ed's hand.

" ….." Ed didn't reply. Again.

"Ed?' Willow asked again. Dawn's attention shifted from her homework to Ed.

"Ed are you okay?" Dawn asked as she lowered the book from his hands.

"W-What?" Ed asked as if they didn't try to talk to him.

"What book is that?" Willow asked. Ed shrugged.

"i don't know ,I found it, but it's pretty cool .It has a lot of wierd enchaments and even wierder magic spells in it." Ed said. "Here's a levitation spell"

"Ed wait!"

''_Light as a feather, stiff as a board'' _Ed said once before the book levitated into the air.

"Cool!" Dawn said excitingly as she watched the book come up.

"Stop!" Willow said, and then the book fell back down and Willow caught it.

"Ed, where did you find this!" Willow asked.

"Spike had in his back pocket .He annoyed me so I took it"

"Why would Spike want this?" Willow said looking at the book and noticing the Love spell section was marked with a red marker.

**BOOM!**

"What was that?" Dawn asked scared.

**BOOM!**

"I don't know!" Ed said in response.

**BOOM!**

"I think I know" Willow sighed.

**BOOM!**

Instead this time instead of feeling an earth quake the three heard glass shatter. And then a scream. Willow ran to the door followed by Edward and Dawn. Willow opened it to see. Spike running away from the Summors home with a blanket over his head, shielding him from the sun.

"I had a feeling" Willow sighed. Buffy came downstairs and pressed her palms together. Dawn, Edward and Willow stared at her.

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

Edward made his way over to the door. He opened it to reveal a man.

"Excuse me young man but can I come inside."

"Sure," Ed said, "If you can hold this for me." Ed tossed the man a cross which immediately burned his hands and caused him to run.

"And don't come back!" Ed yelled after him, picking up the cross he gave the vamp and headed back inside. Ed was starting to get used to living at the Summors house with Willow, Dawn and Buffy. He felt needed there and was enjoying teaching him magic which excited him greatly considering he could no longer due alchemy. Vampires had been coming at him from left and some guy named Giles to ask if it meant anythingWillowtold Ed that he maybe being targeted by a vampire with power. Honestly Ed didn't care, he couldn't care less. He'd dealt with worse than a powerful vampire targeting him by sending other less powerful vampires. The whole school situation was dealt withWillowgiving Ed a collage test and seeing how he scored. Ed got every answer right. SoWillowlet go the whole school thing. Ed was also getting used to Spike, he could easily see that there was something going on between him and Buffy but he didn't know what.

* * *

><p>"Edward!"Willow yelled running into the living room, "I need to go on patrol with Buffy so Anya and Xander are babysitting you and Dawn."<p>

"I don't need a baby sitter!" Ed yelled, his face turned red with anger, "Are you calling me as small as a baby?"

"No"

"Okay fine, they could babysit Dawn." Ed smirked, satisfied with his answer.

"Fine,"Willow said, she knew how self reliant Ed was.

* * *

><p>"Anya, Xander" Ed asked he walked out of his room carrying a book. "Is there anything to drink, I'm thirsty."<p>

Anya got up to check. She came back with a bottle in her hands. She threw it to Ed.

"There," Anya said.

"Anya," Ed said looking at the bottle "This is beer…."

"So?"

Xander looked at his girl friend strangely as if saying 'Really? Seriously?'

"Anya," Xander sighed "Sweetie ,Ed can't drink beer he's underage."

"So?"

Another sigh from Xander.

"I don't mind," Said Ed.

"You," Xander said taking the bottle from Ed, "Don't get to choose."

"I think he should!" Anya said swiping the bottle from Xander's hand.

"I agree with Xander, I'm a year older then Ed and I don't drink" Said Dawn stepping and adding, "Plus only idiots drink beer."

"Hey-"Xander said but was interrupted as Spike barged in threw the door. Spike was panting (not that he had any breath)

"I found out who's been trying to kill the little-"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs. The whole Scooby gang found out about his problems with the S word, including Spike who loved to tease him and get him angry about it.

"-Bit," Spike finished was a sly smirk. Ed was about to retort back rudely but was interrupted when Dawn asked.

"Wait, someone's trying to kill Ed?"

"Thing," Xander corrected, "Some_thing_ .Always remember the 'thing' factor, Dawny."

"Thing?" Buffy asked walking into the house, "What thing? Do I have to kill it?"

Willowfollowed Buffy in asking "Is it the same thing that sent after Ed all the other times?"

"Other times," Buffy asked just hearing about this "Tell me about these other times?"

"Want me to get my list out?" Ed asked rhetorically. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"So may I continue or is the little bit gonna start ranting again?" Spike asked with a smirk. Ed was about to start ranting when Buffy said.

"Go on"

"As I was saying," Spike said. "I know who trying to get little Eddy's throat cut." Buffy had to restrain Ed from attacking Spike. "A big bad vamp named Envy, said in his past life he was something called a homunculus." Ed's eyes became horrified.

"Edward?" Dawn asked unsure of Ed's facial expression.

"It can't be envy!" Ed's face soon filled with rage, "I was there! When he committed suicide! I was right there! He couldn't have been sired!"

"Ed, you know this guy?" Xander asked.

"Know him….if you mean know him as he tried to use me ,my brother ,my teacher ,my-" Ed didn't know a word for Roy without giving away he used to be in the military "_friend_" Ed cringed as he said that, "And my father-"

"You mean Hoienhiem?" Spike interrupted. Ed glared as Spike and said rudely,

"_Yes_,"

"You knew Ed's father-?" Xander asked suspiciously.

"Anything else about Envy!" Ed asked interrupting Xander, he didn't want to hear about his father.

"…" Spike had nothing else to say and wouldn't say anything even if he knew because of Ed's sudden mood change.

"Fine, then" Ed said running upstairs into his room and slamming the door.

"What was that?" Xander asked.

"Willow," Buffy asked. "Did you ever research Ed's past?"

Willowlooked flustered by the question.

"W-well I-I- It never came up!"

"Willow!"

* * *

><p>Ed <em>wished<em> he didn't know why he got so angry. But he did. Thinking- talking about his brother and his friends got to him. It didn't make him sad but guilty. The reason he left Amestris is because he felt useless without his alchemy, Winry was always busy with her auto-mail and Al was in Xing studding its alchemy andRoy- forget about it like he would even ask that bastard to hang out! Ed decided to travel, see the world leaving a single note to

Winry saying what he was doing and telling her to tell the other that he'd be fine. But now he wasn't fine ,because he was starting to miss it all. Al's loving of stray cats ,Winry's auto-mail rants and yelling, even Colonel bastards loads of paper work he was always rushing to finish –_but not the short jokes –** he would never miss the short jokes.**_

The Ed began to sing?

_"Oh what a world to take my breath away  
>From canyon deep to star above<br>All take their place to start the symphony  
>of a great big love<em>

_I've seen the valley from the mountaintop  
>Sailed cross the blue and back again<br>From east to west  
>Majestic tapestry I can't comprehend<br>(but that's not where I long to be)  
>(That's not where I long to be')<em>

_Now I'm stuck here but I_  
><em>don't belong here though my<em>  
><em>heart and soul are inclined to roam<em>  
><em>time is coming when Ill<em>  
><em>be with my Jesus But for<em>

_Now I'm far from home_

_(ye~ah yeah)_

_Though I'm a stranger in a strange land_  
><em>This land can be a lot of fun, yeah<em>  
><em>Id start a list of all that thrills me<em>  
><em>And never get done<em>  
><em>(but that's not where I long to be)<em>  
><em>(That's not where I long to be)<em>

_Now I'm stuck here but I_  
><em>don't belong here though my<em>  
><em>heart and soul are inclined to roam<em>  
><em>time is coming when Ill<em>  
><em>be with my Jesus But for<em>

_Now I'm far from home_

_Shubidee doo badow_

_ Shubidee doo badow_  
><em>Diggadum dum badow<em>  
><em>(That's not where I long to be)<em>

_Now I'm stuck here but I_  
><em>don't belong here though my<em>  
><em>heart and soul are inclined to roam<em>  
><em>time is coming when Ill<em>  
><em>be with my Jesus But for<em>

_ Now I'm far from home_  
><em>(Now I'm stuck here but I)<em>  
><em>I don't belong here<em>  
><em>Though my heart and soul are inclined to roam<em>  
><em>Time is coming when Ill<em>  
><em>be with my Jesus<em>  
><em>But for now I'm far (so far)<em>  
><em>I wanna be where you are<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm not so far from home"<em>

Ed heaved a great big sigh when he finished ,onceWillowtold him about a time the gang started singing randomly. Then it became his worst nightmare that happening and now his worst nightmare has come true.


End file.
